Will You Marry Me?
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: HENTAI! ECHI! Naruto is a women! ONESHOT! RATED M! Bagaimanakah caranya Sasuke melamar pujaan hatinya itu? Perempuan yang paling penting melebihi dirinya sendiri. Memberikan cincin berlian yang penuh makna itu padanya. RnR! Onegaishimasu!


Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hentai, Echi

Pairing : SasuxNaru

Rated : M

**Oneshot!!**

Don't Like!! Don't Read!!

Read and Review!!

Onegaishimasu!!

**Naruto is a Women!!**

_Suara nafas mulai menggebu-gebu di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas itu. Jemari-jemarinya mulai menelusuri lekukan tubuh sang pujaan_ _hati. Bibirnya mulai menciumi dengan ganas bibir lawannya. Oh, betapa bahagianya sang Uchiha saat pujaan hatinya, Naruto kini sedang bergairah bersamanya._

***

Perempuan itu berjalan dengan anggun layaknya seorang malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Tentu saja mata orang yang melihatnya selalu menatapnya tanpa harus berkedip sedikitpun. Kalau saja perempuan itu tidak mempunyai pendamping hidup, mereka akan berlomba untuk mendapatkan perempuan itu. Tapi, pendamping hidup perempuan itu adalah sang Uchiha Sasuke. Pemegang tetap sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Tak ada yang berani sedikitpun menyentuh wanitanya, bisa-bisa mereka kena akibat karena telah mengusik kehidupan sang Uchiha. Naruto, tunangan sekaligus calon istri seorang Uchiha. Senyumannya bak seorang malaikat yang menerangi dunia, hingga sang Uchiha harus jatuh ke tangan malaikat itu.

Sehari sebelum hari pernikahan mereka. Sasuke dengan sengaja menjemput calon istrinya itu di rumahnya, untuk mencari perlengkapan untuk pernikahan mereka. Diparkirkannya mobil limousine hitam itu tepat di depan rumah Naruto, dia sengaja datang pagi hari untuk memilih baju pengantin yang akan mereka kenakan nanti saat upacara pernikahan mereka. Perempuan itu berjalan dengan anggun memasuki mobil limosine hitam milik Sasuke dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Sesaat entah apa yang mereka lakukan di sana, suara desahan mulai menyelubungi dalam mobil itu. Tentu saja tak akan ada satu pun orang yang mendengarnya, karena di dalam sana memang kedap suara. Jarak antara sopir dan tempat mereka dudukpun sangatlah jauh, itu saja masih ada pembatas antara jok depan dan jok belakang. Sepuluh menit memang cukup untuk mereka bercinta waktu itu.

Sesampainya di tempat yang mereka tuju. Naruto pun membenahi pakaiannya, berusaha serapi mungkin agar tidak ada seorangpun yang menaruh curiga padanya, kalau sebenarnya dia habis bercinta saat itu. Dibukanya pintu mobil itu oleh seorang supir, keluarlah Naruto bersama Sasuke saat itu. Digandengnya dengan mesra tangan sang calon tunangan. Orang yang melihatpun terpanah saat melihat pemandangan yang paling eksotis menurut mereka, pasangan yang begitu sempurna di abad ini. Rambut terurai Naruto membuatnya nampak anggun saat itu, dan baju terusan yang sepaha itu menambah daya tariknya. Sepatu high heelnya membuatnya setara dengan Sasuke. Bukan berarti tinggi badan mereka yang sama, tapi mencocokkan diri dengan pemilik sah Uchiha Corp.

Mereka memasuki sebuah toko yang khusus menjual gaun-gaun pernikahan, dan tentu saja Sasuke sudah memesankan beberapa gaun pengantin untuk Naruto. Dicobanya satu persatu gaun itu, hingga mencari salah satu diantaranya yang membuat Sang Uchiha menyukainya.

"Bagaimana, teme?" tanya Naruto setelah mencoba gaun pengantin yang dicobanya itu.

Sang Uchiha hanya duduk sambil melipat kakinya, mencoba memberi komentar gaun yang dicoba oleh Naruto.

"Hnn, sudah kubilang kau cantik memakai apa saja, dobe. Tapi, aku tidak suka kau memakai itu." Sungutnya.

Naruto pun kembali masuk ke ruangannya, dan mencoba gaun pengantin yang lainnya. Saat Naruto hendak membuka resleting gaunnya, tiba-tiba ada sebuaah tangan yang membantunya melepaskan resleting gaun pengantinnya. Ditengoknya ke belakang, ada sebuah senyuman di sana.

"Teme!" sahutnya terkejut, lalu tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ganti itu. Naruto pun membalikkan badannya ke arah Sasuke, lalu dia mencium bibir Sasuke. Dipeluknya dengan erat lehernya, seraya menikmati lidah yang mulai bermain di mulutnya. Sasuke pun membuka gaun pengantin Naruto dan mulai melepaskan kait Bra miliknya. Diremasnya dada Naruto hingga membuatnya mendesah-desah tak karuan. Tangan satunya mulai masuk ke dalam celana dalam Naruto. Dibelainya vagina milik Naruto dan diselipkannya jari tengahnya hingga menggesek-gesek klitorisnya. Naruto mendesah sejadi-jadinya saat Sasuke mulai memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam vagina Naruto. Ciuman mereka pun terhenti saat Naruto perlu menghirup oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Dobe, pelankan suaramu. Atau kau ingin semua orang di sini tahu apa yang sedang kita lakukan." Kata Sasuke tersenyum licik padanya.

"Enn…" Naruto pun menutup mulut dengan tangannya saat Sasuke mulai mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam vagina Naruto. Di dorongnya keluar masuk tubuhnya hingga membuat Naruto harus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan Sasuke tidak diam begitu saja, dia masih meremas-remas buah dada Naruto dan sesekali memilin-milin tonjolan di dadanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu pun diketuk dan ada seseorang yang memanggilnya saat itu. Namun Sasuke masih melancarkan aksinya pada Naruto tanpa henti, membuat Naruto harus kembali menutup mulutnya agar suaranya tidak membuat curiga orang yang berada di balik pintu kamar ganti itu.

"Nona, apakah sudah selesai? Atau anda sedang kesulitan di dalam?" tanya pelayan yang menjaga di sana.

"Enn.. Aku belum.. selesai.. bergan..ti, sebentar lagi.." ucap Naruto pada orang yang memanggilnya. Lalu pelayan pun pergi dari ruangan ganti itu. Mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke langsung mencium kembali bibir Naruto, hingga saliva-saliva mereka bercucuran di antara ciuman itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Dan disusul oleh Sasuke, dia mengeluarkan cairan putih itu ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto pun lemas dan terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah karena aktifitas mesum mereka. "Baka teme! Pervert! Hentai!" ucap Naruto lirih namun tegas di telinga Sasuke.

"Hnn, tapi kau menikmatinyakan, dobe?"

"Baka!"

Setelah itu mereka pun membenahi pakaian mereka lalu Sasuke keluar duluan agar tidak ada yang menaruh curiga padanya. Tapi ada yang curiga pun tak apa pikirnya. Toh, Naruto itu adalah calon istri dan kekasih yang akan dinikahinya.

Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya menunggu Naruto kembali mencoba gaun pengantin yang sudah dipilihkan. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto keluar dengan gaun pengantin yang pasti akan di sukai oleh Sasuke. Gaun pengantin yang berwarna orange dan berpaduan dengan renda-renda putih yang sangat cocok dengan warna rambut Naruto. Warna yang paling disukai Sasuke. Warna yang bisa mengingatkan dirinya pada orang yang dicintainya itu.

Akhirnya selesai sudah mereka memilih-memilih gaun pengantin untuk Naruto dan setelah itu mereka kembali pergi mengecek segala keperluan untuk pernikahannya mereka besok.

**-Flashback-**

Malam itu mereka pergi ke restoran berbintang lima yang disewa khusus untuknya. Suasana yang classic menambah romantisenya tempat itu. Alunan piano yang dimainkan oleh seseorang menambah suksesnya acara yang khusus dibuat untuk Naruto.

Mereka pun duduk di samping dinding kaca yang transparan sehingga bisa melihat pemandangan di luar. Lampu-lampu kota menyala berwarna-warni bak bintang yang berada di bawahnya.

Hidangan pembuka pun di sajikan di meja yang khusus dia sewa. Naruto yang masih terpaku dengan pemandangan di luar sana tak mengira ada suatu hal yang sudah direncanakan Sasuke.

Di sentuhnya tangan kekasihnya itu, hingga membuat Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Dobe, kau sudah tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Kau lebih penting dari diriku sendiri. Jika kau senang, aku juga senang. Jika kau bahagia, aku pun ikut bahagia. Jika kau sedih, aku yang akan pertama kali menghiburmu. Kapanpun kau memanggilku, aku akan siap datang untukmu. Hanya untukmu, dobe." Naruto pun begitu terkejut atas penyataan Sasuke itu. Dia hampir menangis saat itu. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Sasuke seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak merah yang di dalamnya berisi sebuah cincin berlian yang penuh makna itu untuk melamar sang pujaan hatinya.

"Teme.." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, dia tidak menyangka akan dilamar saat ini. Tangisannya adalah tangisan bahagia. Sudah beberapa tahun mereka berpacaran dan akhirnya Sasuke pun melamarnya. Melamar di sebuah restoran berbintang lima dan romantise pula. "Tentu saja teme! Aku juga mencintaimu, baka!" ucapnya sambil menangis, menutup mulutnya seakan tidak percaya bahwa sekarang Sasuke sedang melamarnya.

Dipakaikannya cincin itu ke jari manis Naruto, lalu dikecupnya dengan lembut tangannya. Tak hanya itu, ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto kembali bahagia. Sasuke pun menyuruh Naruto menengok ke arah pemandangan kota, di sanalah beberapa lampu dimatikan dan ada juga yang khusus dihidupkan. Lampu yang hidup itu pun membentuk sebuah kata. _**'I Love You.'**_ Sebuah kata yang pastinya membuat semua wanita bahagia, terutama Naruto.

***

"Sasu..ke.." desah suara Naruto, saat Sasuke mulai menciumi dan menjilati telinganya. "Enn.."

Diremasnya dada Naruto, hingga membuatnya mendesah. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya menjambak-jambak rambut Sasuke. Diciumnya bibir Naruto, melumatnya dengan ganas. Dari bibir bawah hingga bibir atasnya, memainkan lidah mereka di sana. Hingga saliva-saliva merekapun saling bertukar, Naruto yang masih bergairah karena ciuman itu, menelan saliva Sasuke. Kini Sasuke membuka kancing-kancing baju terusan yang dipakai Naruto hingga dia hanya terlihat memakai Bra dan celana dalamnya. Diangkatnya naik Bra yang masih menggantung di dada Naruto, dan dilumatnya tonjolan itu di mulut Sasuke. Dijilat, dilumat dan sesekali digigitnya, membuat Naruto harus menggeliat-liat nikmat. Sasuke yang memperhatikan mimik muka Naruto, merasa senang sudah membuat pujaan hatinya itu semakin bergairah dengan permainannya. Diselipkannya jari-jemari Sasuke ke dalam celana dalam Naruto, dan ditemuainya klitoris Naruto yang mulai mengeras. Digeseknya dengan jari tengahnya, sedangkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya membelah labir kiri dan kanan agar dengan mudah dia menyentuh klitoris Naruto. Tubuh Naruto semakin menggelinjang hebat saat dimainkannya bagian paling tersensitif miliknya itu.

"Bagaimana dobe?" tanya Sasuke seraya tersenyum licik melihat Naruto yang menggelinjang nikmat dengan sentuhan di bagian tersensitif miliknya.

"Sas..uke.. Ukh, Eng..Aah-aah.. lebih cepat teme!"

Sasuke pun mempercepat gesekan jarinya di klitoris Naruto, hingga membuat cairan putih mengalir di dalam vaginanya. Nafas Naruto kembali terengah-engah saat dia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Dilihatnya wajah calon suaminya itu, begitu tersenyum licik namun manis sambil menjilati jari-jemarinya sendiri. Kembali Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto hingga nafasnya kembali tertahan saat lidah Sasuke mulai kembali masuk dan bermain-main di sana. Setelah itu Sasuke menciumi leher Naruto dan turun ke bawah menciumi dadanya, tangan kanannya masih bermain di vagina Naruto dan sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai meremas dan sesekali memilin-milin tonjolan di dada Naruto itu. Suara pun kembali mengeras saat Sasuke mulai membuat beberapa kissmark di leher dan di dada Naruto. Lalu Sasuke melucuti Bra dan celana dalam Naruto hingga dia harus telanjang bulat, ciuman Sasuke pun turun ke perut, lalu turun ke vagina Naruto. Sasuke pun menjilati klitoris Naruto, sesekali menggigit kecil-kecil dan menghisapnya. Sedangkan tangan kanan dan kirinya menyibak labir kanan dan kiri Naruto. Naruto pun mendesah-desah keras saat bagian tersensitifnya mulai dijilati, hingga dia harus meremas-remas seprei yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Kemudian dimasukkannya lidah Sasuke ke dalam vagina Naruto dan sesekali di tusuk-tusuknya. Naruto pun menyuruh Sasuke agar segera menyelesaikan permainannya itu, namun kali ini Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkannya. Dan akhirnya untuk kedua kalinya Naruto mencapai klimaksnya. Ditelannya cairan itu masuk ke mulut Sasuke dan dijilatinya.

Sasuke pun menyelesaikan aktifitasnya. Melihat itu, Naruto pun mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan. Naruto memposisikan duduknya di depan Sasuke, lalu mencium dengan ganas bibir Sasuke. Sedangkan tangannya mulai mencoba melepaskan resleting celana panjang Sasuke. Setelah itu ditariknya keluar kejantanan Sasuke yang mulai menegang itu, lalu dengan jarinya, dia mulai memainkan kejantanan Sasuke. Naruto pun menciumi leher Sasuke dan meninggalkan bekas ciuman di sana, lalu dijilatinya dada bidang Sasuke dan turun ke arah kejantanannya. Dijilatinya kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak itu dan kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, memberikan mouthjob padanya.

Setelah merasakan dirinya mulai teransang hebat, didorongnya tubuh Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama, namun dirinya juga tak mau diam saja. Akhirnya mereka pun saling memainkan bagian tersensitif satu sama lainnya, hingga membentuk angka 69. Sasuke kembali menjilati dan melumat dengan ganas vagina Naruto yang berada di atasnya, hingga membuatnya harus menahan kenikmatan yang dibuat kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Naruto, dia mulai memaju mundurkan mulutnya saat kejantanan Sasuke berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Dobe.." panggil Sasuke.

"Te..me, aku tak tahan.. Aah..emm.." desah Naruto saat kembali dia mengalami orgasme untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan juga Sasuke yang pertama kali itu mengeluarkan cairan putih ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto pun duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke, kembali menciumi dengan ganas bibir Sasuke agar kejantanannya kembali menegang. Diremas-remasnya dada Naruto, dan sesekali dipilin-pilin dengan jarinya, hingga Naruto harus mendesah-desah di sela-sela ciumannya. Tangan satunya pun tak luput bermain di dalam vagina Naruto yang basah itu.

"Dobe, ternyata kau basah sekali, ya." Sindirnya. "Kau benar-benar teransang, ya?" tambahnya seraya jarinya mulai menusuk-nusuk vagina Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, diarahkannya kejantanan Sasuke masuk ke dalam vaginanya. Mencari kenikmatan yang lebih di sana. Digerakkan dengan perlahan tubuhnya, naik turun naik turun. Sedangkan bibir Sasuke masih dengan bebas bermain di dada Naruto, dan setelah itu tangan Sasuke pun kembali naik dan meremas-remas kedua buah dada Naruto. Sasuke menciumi kembali bibir Naruto yang masih menikmati gerakannya di kejantanan Sasuke.

"Enn.. Sas..ke.. Uuh..Emm.." desahnya di sela-sela ciumannya bersama Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto pun berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat, namun Sasuke tak memberinya begitu saja. Didorong dan direbahkannya tubuh Naruto jatuh ke dalam kasur yang lembut itu, tanpa harus melepaskan kejantanan yang masih menancap sempurna di dalam vagina kekasihnya itu. Diangkatnya kedua kaki Naruto naik ke pundak Sasuke, lalu dengan cepat Sasuke mendorong keluar masuk kejantanannya di dalam vagina Naruto, sambil meremas-remas dadanya.

Naruto pun kembali meremas-remas seprei yang mulai lecek itu, dan bulir-bulir keringatpun mulai membasahi seprei itu.

"Do..be.. I..Love..You.." kata Sasuke di saat dirinya mulai merasakan ada sesuatu akan keluar dari kejantanannya.

"Aah-aah.. Sas..uke.. Onegai.." Dan dikeluarkannya cairan itu di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun terjatuh dalam pelukan Naruto. Dan malam itu mereka tertidur pulas setelah melakukan kegiatan mesum itu.

***

**-End of Flashback-**

***

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka, di sebuah altar yang didatangi beribu-ribu orang di sana. Sasuke dan Naruto pun memasang janji sehidup semati di sebuah kitab suci, meneterakan nama mereka di dalamnya.

"Uchiha.." sebelum orang itu menyebutkan namanya, tiba-tiba Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu pada orang itu. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Tak apa." Jawab Sasuke dan Naruto bersama dan lalu tersenyum bahagia.

"_Enn, Teme. Apakah kau akan menerima Dobe sebagai pendamping hidupmu dan menemaninya saat dia senang maupun sedih, suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"_

"_Ya, aku menerima Dobe sebagai pendamping hidupku. Dan akan menemaninya saat dia senang maupun sedih, suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan kami." Ucap Sasuke menjawab janji abadi itu._

"_Dobe, apakah kau akan menerima Teme sebagai pendamping hidupmu dan menemaninya saat dia senang maupun sedih, suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"_

"_Ya, aku akan menerima Teme sebagai pendamping hidupku. Dan akan menemaninya saat dia senang maupun sedih, suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan kami." Ucap Naruto menjawab janji abadi itu._

Para undangan yang datangpun berbisik-bisik membicarakan ucapan yang mereka katakan barusan. Namun setelah itu, upacara pernikahanpun diakhiri dengan ciuman hangat oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

**The End**

_Huaaaah…. Yatta selesai juga Fanfic Ero-ku??_

_Mana kata-kata pentingnya hilang lagi, gara-gara mouse sialan!!_

_Tapi ga papalah, yg penting sudah selesai sampai tujuan.._

* * *

_Ngomong-ngomong ini terlalu vulgar nggak ya?_

_Soalnya ini fanfic pertamaku, di saat Naruto adalah Perempuan._

_Gomen kalau mengecewakan, ya.._

_Sekali lagi Shieru minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.._

_Ditunggu reviewnya.._

_Sankyuu… ^____^_


End file.
